


Pyramids

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prostitute Mark, Prostitution, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, lonely Jinyoung, sex for drug money, vanilla smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: What good is a jewel that ain't still precious?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually probably better classified as a ficlet but I'm too far down the rabbit hole to care to differentiate. enjoy my angsty babies~
> 
> -inspired by Pyramids by Frank Ocean

The rain outside pounded continuously, relentlessly. Jinyoung sprung up at the knock on the door, pants already tightening eagerly. He’d come to know the patterns by now, but that didn’t mean that the little thrill he got each time would dim. He opened the door, and there stood Mark, in all his blond glory, fair skin darkened and bruised around the elbows, where pock-marks littered the skin like a small cosmic spray. His eyebrows were soft in contrast to the royal curve of his nose, pillowy pink lips balanced with round yet hooded eyes that permanently seemed to scream bedroom. Today he wore skintight black leather pants and a black tee with a few artistically placed holes, giving a glimpse at the porcelain skin below.   
Jinyoung pulled him in by one thin wrist, closing the door and immediately pressing him up against it, lips locked with his. He tasted the same as always, honey and mint, and he smelled like cloyingly sweet cologne and a hint of sweat. Jinyoung found it absolutely intoxicating.   
Mark moaned into his mouth, lewdly licking across his bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and kneading it with his teeth. Jinyoung pressed their crotches together and rutted against him desperately, needing to feel him closer, closer, closer. He pulled Mark backwards and stumbled in the direction of his bedroom, one hand still wrapped around a slender wrist, the other palming himself through his trousers. Mark followed his actions eagerly, lips still pressed to his in a possessive kiss.   
They tumbled back onto the bed, both laughing breathlessly, and Jinyoung immediately grinded down onto Mark’s expectant hardness. Mark let out a whimper, fumbling with the buttons on Jinyoung’s shirt with a clumsy sort of innocence, as if they hadn’t done this every sunday for the past seven months. He pushed it down Jinyoung’s tanned shoulders and he shivered at the brisk touch of air on his skin, rolling his hips downwards and eliciting another groan from the pale boy beneath him.   
The rest of the clothes were removed eagerly, quickly. Jinyoung pressed two lubed fingers into Mark and swallowed his moans with a passionate kiss, easily scissoring him open, and he then eased himself in. Mark’s body arched off the bed, and Jinyoung wished he could capture the beauty of his writhing body beneath him, a slight sheen of sweat dusting his skin and highlighting his slender hips and the peaks of his hipbones.   
Long legs came up to wrap around Jinyoung’s hips and pulled him closer, and Mark looked into his eyes for a moment, and the only sounds were the rain on the roof and their breathless pants, and there was something like understanding in his eyes.   
Jinyoung pretended not to feel the pang in his chest, and Mark pretended that he didn’t know.   
Jinyoung thrust into him, the sound of skin against skin drowning out everything else. Mark keened out his name, by now very acquainted with him, and Jinyoung bit down on his shoulder as the sound filtered into his ears. He sped up the pace, turning Mark into a writhing mess beneath him. With one hand, he fisted Mark’s neglected cock, using the precome gathered on the tip to slick the glide, and after only a few twists of his wrist, Mark came, ropes of white laying prettily across his tummy.   
Jinyoung felt the heat in his abdomen begin to unravel, so he pulled out and used the remaining lube on his length to stroke himself quickly, finding satisfaction in the way Mark’s mouth came up immediately to catch the cum. Jinyoung groaned as Mark teasingly kitten licked at the head, cleaning up all remaining traces of himself with wide, innocent eyes peering up at him. Jinyoung cleaned Mark’s tummy with his button-up from the floor, kissing his forehead and allowing himself the indulgence of nuzzling into the lavender scented hair, cold and damp with sweat. He hated how much he loved these moments.   
Mark was a jewel, he decided. He lay on the bed and watched through heavy eyelids as Mark picked his clothes up. Not many people would consider a junkie to be something precious, but he did. Mark was his jewel, an unknown treasure, hidden away from the world. But what good is a jewel if it isn’t precious any more? Jinyoung watched in the mirror as Mark got dressed, the darkness of the room making the pock-marks in his arms less obvious, and he looked almost whole. They looked almost like lovers.   
But then he was handing Mark money, and the rain outside continued on, and so did they.   
“Will I see you next sunday?” Mark asked, his voice soft. Jinyoung liked to think he was imagining the hope, the eagerness in the shining eyes. This was their addiction, Jinyoung realized. He helped him buy drugs to cope with the fact that he was a prostitute, and Mark helped ease the lonely ache in his chest.   
Jinyoung smiled easily, fondness in the crinkles of his eyes.   
“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you have suggestions or pairings that you'd like to see/see more of, comment down below!!


End file.
